Haargel
by Janine3
Summary: Angel. Spike. Ein bisschen Haar Gel. Freut euch auf eine der spannensten Auseinandersetzungen ever...
1. Haargel Part I

Kampf um Haargel 

**_Autor:_**_ Janine (jad_coke@hotmail.com)  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 – was den Cast betrifft.  
**Charaktere/Pairings:** Angel & Spike – aber nicht wie ihr jetzt denkt. ;)  
**Summary:** Wie der Titel schon vermuten lässt – es hat 2 Vampire, und nur noch ein wenig Haargel. *g*  
**Disclaimer:** Mit dieser Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient. "Angel" gehört 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television und einigen anderen...  
**Kommentar:** Wieder mal ne völlig sinnlose FF eigentlich – ich hab wohl das Humor-Fach gefunden. *g* (Was will man bei der Hitze denn auch anderes...?)  
**Notes zur Story: **Die Leute wohnen immer noch im Hotel, Cordy ist wieder aufgewacht und gehört wieder zum A-Team. Zudem is irgendwie noch Spike dazugekommen. (Was Angel nicht sonderlich mag *g*)  
**Feedback:** Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! Ihr kriegt auch einen Keks dafür... *lol*_  


  
**Tag 1  
**"SPIKE!" Angel schrie wütend durchs Hotel. In seiner Hand hielt der Vampir eine leere Geltube – Betonung auf leer – und stampfte damit zum Zimmer des Verfluchten.  
_Er hat es also doch gewagt...! Er hat *mein* Bad benutzt – und *meinen* Haargel..._  
Bei der Zimmertür des blondierten Vampirs angekommen, überlegte Angel nicht lange sondern trat gleich die Tür ein. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und mögliche Szenen im Zimmer. "Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht??"  
"Was?" Spike sah Angel im ersten Moment verdutzt an. "Ouh. Das..." Spike verdrehte innerlich die Augen, während er vor dem Spiegel – Moment, Spiegel? – Schrank stand und irgendwas darin suchte.  
_Der Typ hat echt nen Schaden weg, nur weil ich *sein* Haargel benutzt hab, rastet er gleich aus..._  
"Sieh, ich hab dringend irgendwas für meine Haare gebraucht. Und da stand das halt grad da rum. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du *deine* Sachen rumstehen lässt?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Die Tube war gestern Abend noch voll..."  
"Dann benutz halt weniger, ist sowieso besser für deine Haare... Ah, sieh an, da isses ja..." Spike zog eine Flasche ausm Schrank.  
Angel beachtete Blondie nicht weiter und stolzierte an ihm vorbei in dessen Badezimmer. "Ach, so ist das... Der dunkelhaarige Vampir stellte die leere Flasche am Spülbeckenrand ab und nahm die bereits dort stehende Tube. "Genau das, was ich gesucht habe..."  
"Hey, was wird das, Mann?! Das ist mein Gel!"  
"Sicher ist er das. Ich wusste doch, dass mir noch eine Tube fehlt." Angel grinste schadenfroh und diebisch, während er mit der Tube das Zimmer wieder verliess.  
"HEY! DAS nennt man Diebstahl!" Spike rannte Angel hinterher.  
Angel zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in sein Bad zurück, um sich die Haare fertig zu machen. Er machte die Tube auf und schmierte sich ein wenig in die Hände, um es dann in den Haaren zu verteilen. Sehen konnte er es ja eh nicht. "So, jetzt ist gut."

*****

**Tag 2**  
"Spike!!", hallte es mal wieder durch das gesamte Hotel.  
_Jetzt fängt DAS schoooon wieder an...!_  
Cordy verdrehte die Augen. Sie sass an ihrem Platz hinter der Empfangstheke, der für sie wieder eingerichtet worden ist als sie wieder zum A-Team dazustiess.  
"Hey, gib mir die Tube zurück!", schrie eine andere Stimme durchs Hotel.  
"Spike! Angel! Hört auf, euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen und durchs ganze Haus zu schreien!", rief Cordy wütend hoch. "Ich krieg sonst wieder Migräne!" Die Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch Nachwirkungen des Komas, aus dem Cordy erst ein paar Monate zuvor wieder erwacht war.  
"Gib mir endlich die verdammte Tube wieder zurück!"  
"Dann besorg dir doch selber welchen und bedien dich nicht dauernd bei mir!"  
"ANGEL! Gib ihm endlich die *verdammte* Tube und dann haltet endlich BEIDE die Klappe!" Cordy seufzte und blätterte in ihrem Heft, das sie mitgebracht hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein genervter Angel runter. "Was sollte das eben heissen? Warum muss ich ihm *meinen* Gel abgeben? Er bedient sich ja dauernd bei mir..."  
Cordy seufzte laut und sah dann auf. Seit Spike irgendwie zurückgekommen war – wie und warum auch immer – ging jeden Morgen – resp. Abend – das Gezeter los wegen einer ganz normalen Tube Haargel. "Ist es soooo schwer, ihm ein wenig Gel zu überlassen? Ich bin es echt langsam leid, euch jeden Tag bei eurem *kleinen Geplänkel* zuzuhören." Sie sah ihn ernst an und hob zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte ihre Augenbraue.  
"Wir würden ja auch nicht streiten, wenn er sich nicht an meinem Gel vergreift...!" Angel lehnte sich auf die Theke und guckte genau so ernst drein. Ihm ging es nämlich wirklich auf den Wecker, dass Spike einfach Dinge benutzt, die dem blonden Vampir nicht gehörten.  
"Hör einfach auf, Angel! Ich krieg schon wieder Kopfschmerzen und das ist so ungefähr das, wovon mein Arzt abrät...!" Cordy rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören, verstanden?"  
"Aber er..."  
"Angel... ich meins ernst." Cordy sah Angel genervt an. "Bring mir wenigstens ein Aspirin, wenn du schon Schuld an den Kopfschmerzen bist."

*****

**Tag 3**  
"Jungs, wird's heut noch was? Die anderen warten bereits draussen...!" Cordy stand am unteren Treppenabsatz.  
"Sobald ich meine Tube wiederkrieg!"  
"Angel! WAS hab ich dir gesagt! Ihr könnt bald ne Gel-Tube von ihnen angucken, wenn ihr eure Hintern nicht endlich runterbewegt!" Cordy wurde *leicht* ungeduldig. Die beiden eitlen Gockel gingen ihr bezüglich des Haargels gewaltig auf die Nerven.  
"Hier bin ich, Schätzchen... Bereit und frisch gegelt." Spike fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er die letzten Treppenstufen runterkam.  
Cordy bedachte ihn mit einem genervt-abschätzigen Blick. "Grins nicht so blöd, Blondie..."  
Spike gab einen giftigen Blick zurück. "Uh, da ist aber jemand gaaar nicht gut drauf...", fügte er ironisch dazu.  
"Na, wenn man ewig auf 2 Vampire warten muss, die so eitel sind wie ihr zwei... und die sich als einzige nicht in einem Spiegel sehen können..."  
"Ich bin nicht eitel...!"  
"Nein? Wenn du nicht eitel bist, dann setz dich schon mal zu den anderen ins Auto."  
"Is ja gut, Ms Ich-hab-heut-aber-auch-wieder-eine-blendend-gute-Laune..." Spike ging raus und machte den Vogel als er rausgetreten war.  
_Wieso braucht Angel mal wieder am längsten für seine Haare? Er kann sich ja eh nicht im Spiegel sehen..._  
Sekunden später kam auch Angel endlich runter. Unten angekommen, schnappte er sich den Mantel und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal kontrollierend über die Frisur.  
"Die Haare sitzen gut, Angel.", kommentierte Cordy nicht ohne sarkastischem Unterton und ging vor dem Vampir aus dem Hotel raus.

*****

**Tag 4**  
"Bloody hell! Wo ist dieser selbstverliebte Besserwisser hin? Wo hat sich dieser hinterhältige Dieb wieder hingeschlichen?" Ein absolut genervter Spike kam die Treppe runter. Seine Haare standen auf und schienen ziemlich gelockt zu sein. In der Hand hielt er eine Gel-Tube.  
Insgeheim konnte sich Cordy ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es wieder um Gel ging. Sie ging in der Halle hin und her, um sich um verschiedene Dinge wie die Pflanzen oder andere Kleinigkeiten zu kümmern, die die anderen so gern zu vergessen schienen. "Neue Frisur?", fragte sie grinsend als Spike vor ihr stand.  
"Haha...", gab Spike genervt zurück. "Sag mir lieber, wo Angel den Rest Gel versteckt hat!" Spike hielt die leere Tube hoch.  
"Nein.", war Cordys knappe Antwort. Sie goss eine der Pflanzen, die offenbar dringend Wasser zu brauchen schien.  
"Oh, come on! Du weisst doch, wo er seine Sachen so hintut! Ich braucht dringend Gel, sooo..." Er zeigte auf seine Frisur. "...kann ich nicht raus."  
"Sieh, das ganze geht mir erstens auf die Nerven und mich zweitens nichts an."  
"Och, komm schon. Ich weiss doch, dass du selber manchmal sein Zimmer absuchst... ich bin ja nicht blind.", grinste Spike selbstsicher.  
Cordy sah Spike einen Moment musternd an.  
"Was?"  
"Nichts. Ich hab mir nur grad gedacht, wie lächerlich du dich aufführst. Ich mein, warum kaufst du dir nicht selber welchen, statt uns alle damit zu nerven, dass du dich bei Angel bedienst?" Cordy zuckte mit den Schultern.

*****

To be continued. :)


	2. Haargel Part II

**Tag 5**  
_Ich frag mich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis die beiden sich prügeln... Wie dämlich muss man sein, sich um so was kleines wie Gel zu streiten??_

"Du schon wieder!" Angel kam in sein Zimmer zurück, nachdem er einen Auftrag erledigt hatte – und wen findet er bei sich vor? Genau Spike, der in seinem Zimmer irgendwas suchte. Angel hatte auch eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte – jedenfalls kein 40%iger Alkohol.  
"Jep. Sag mal, wo hast du deinen Gel hingetan, ich find ihn nicht...", fragte Spike ganz nebensächlich. Und wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte ihn diese Frage wohl nebenbei mal ein paar Zähne und ne gebrochene Nase gekostet. Das war nämlich Angels Antwort – ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, mit voller Härte.  
"Au! Du weisst, dass das weh getan hat..." Spike hielt sich die Nase und stand wieder auf.  
"Das war das Ziel... und nun raus hier!"  
"Hey, und was ist jetzt mit dem Gel?"  
"Ich sagte, raus hier!", knurrte Angel.  
"Ist ja schon gut... ich geh ja schon..." Spike verzog sich aus dem Zimmer.  
Angel sah ihm nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass der blonde Vampir sich auch wirklich verzog.

*****

"Angel! Kommst du runter? Da ist jemand, der explizit zu dir will...", rief Cordy aus der Halle hoch.  
Die Dame neben ihr zuckte kurz zusammen.  
"Er kommt gleich..." Cordy lächelte die Dame freundlich an. "Kommen Sie inzwischen mit mir ins Büro. Kaffee, Tee?"  
"Nichts. Danke." Die Dame folgte Cordy.  
Währenddessen kam Angel runter. "Oh, hi, Jennifer.", begrüsste er die Dame leicht überrascht.  
"Hi, Angel."  
"Jennifer? Kennst du die etwa?"  
Angel nickte. "So ungefähr."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Gut, was kann ich für dich tun, Jennifer...?", wandte sich der Vampir dann an die Dame und bedeutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen.  
"Na ja, wir haben seit einiger Zeit Probleme bei uns im Haus...", fing Jennifer an. "Nein, nein. Nicht irgendwelche Rohrprobleme oder so was.", schmunzelte sie als sie die fragenden Blicke von Angel und Cordy sah. "Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber einige der Mitmieter verhalten sich komisch seit ein paar Tagen. Ich meine, ich kenne die Leute ein wenig... und einige... ich weiss nicht, sind plötzlich einfach anders geworden – aggressiver, böser. Einfach anders als ich sie kenne. Das ganze ist sooo merkwürdig. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Am Abend und vor allem in der Nacht gibt es im ganzen Haus immer so komische, ganz laute Geräusche. Ich kann sie nicht beschreiben, sie sind sooo komisch. Man muss es selbst gehört haben." Nun sah sie die beiden anderen fragend an. "Ich weiss echt nicht, wer da sonst noch helfen könnte..."  
"Well, ich denke, da kann sicher mal jemand vorbeikommen und das ganze überprüfen.", meinte Angel nach einem Moment Schweigen.  
Jennifers Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Das wäre gut. Wann?"  
Angel sah kurz auf die Uhr an der Wand und bemerkte, dass die Sonne bald untergehen würde. "Wie wäre es, heute Abend?"  
"Das ist sogar sehr gut." Jennifer fiel ein kleinerer Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte nicht gehofft, dass sie so schnell Hilfe für ihr Problem finden könnte – bis ihr eben Angel eingefallen war, dem sie schon mal begegnet war und mit dem sie ein längeres Gespräch geführt hat vor längerer Zeit. Ihr schien es damals, dass er es nötig hatte.  
"Wann fangen denn die Geräusche normalerweise an?", fragte Angel und holte Jennifer zurück aus ihrem Gedankengang.  
"Meist so um 10h, halb 11 rum. Ich krieg jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut davon."  
"Gut. Ich werde so gegen 9 da sein, dann kann ich mir das Haus mal in Ruhe ansehen."  
"Toll! Dann bis heute Abend...!" Jennifer stand wieder auf.  
"Bis dann!"  
"Tschüss!"  
Und schon war Jennifer wieder draussen.  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir, woher du diese Jennifer kennst...", fragte Cordy neugierig als sie die Eingangstür hörte.

*****

"Hey, wo hast du den her?" Spike sah, wie sich Angel bereit machte, um rauszugehen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Vampir reagierte nicht.  
"Jesus, ich wusste, du hast ein Versteck für das!"  
"Ist bei dir ja auch dringend notwendig."  
"Was heisst das jetzt wieder? Du versteckst das Zeug also vor mir, huh?"  
"Jep. Tu ich." Angel kontrollierte noch ein letztes Mal tastend die Frisur und nahm dann die Geltube mit aus dem Bad. "Sorry, Blondie, aber ich hab noch was zu erledigen."  
_Mal sehen, wo er die Tube jetzt hintut..._  
Spike ging Angel nach.  
Dieser übergab die Tube unten an Cordy und zog sich den Mantel an. "Ich werd irgendwann wieder zurück sein. Ich denke nicht, dass in Jennifers Fall irgendwas *grosses* rumspukt."  
"Okay."  
"Bis später. Ach ja. Und pass mir auf die Tube auf, okay?"  
"Werd ich.", lächelte Cordy.  
_Achso, Cordy ist also der Tresor..._

"Sag mal, Spike, hast du nicht was zu tun... zum Beispiel auf der Strasse patrouillieren?" Cordy wollte die blonde Nervensäge aus dem Haus haben. "Vielleicht findet sich sogar die eine oder andere Geltube...", fügte sie noch grinsend hinzu.  
Spike schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute bin ich so frei..." Er sass auf dem grossen Rundsofa in der Mitte der Hotelhalle. Na ja, er lag eher drauf.  
"Oookay... hier hast du was..." Cordy kam zu ihm und hielt ihm eine Mappe hin.  
"Warum ausgerechnet ICH? Warum muss ausgerechnet ich zu dem Typen gehen?", reklamierte der blonde Vampir als er sah, was Cordy ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
"Einer muss es machen – und Angel meinte, es wär was für dich...", grinste sie nonchalant.  
"Pff...." Spike stand widerwillig auf.  
_Na endlich bewegt er seinen Hintern auch mal ausm Haus..._  
Cordy seufzte.  
_Sonst muss ich die dämliche Tube noch länger unterm Rock verstecken..._

*****

Was aber keinen der beiden – respektive auch Angel nicht wusste: Spike's Akte hatte sehr viel mit dem von Angel zu tun. Nur wussten das die beiden Vampire noch nicht.

"Hey, was suchst *du* denn hier?" Angel überprüfte das Haus, wo Jennifer wohnte und stiess im Keller auf Spike, der ebenfalls was zu suchen schien. "Warte, lass mich raten... meinen Gel?" Angel lächelte ironisch.  
"Nope. Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind: Cordy will mir die Geltube nicht rausrücken..."  
"Ha! Ich glaubs einfach nicht...!" Angel war schon wieder genervt.  
Nervensäge ist wohl inzwischen ein *zu* freundliches Wort...  
"Und nebenbei... WAS suchst du eigentlich hier, Angel? Ein neues Versteck für deinen Gel? In dieser Bruchbude?"  
"Ich arbeite hier."  
"Aha.", kommentierte Spike trocken.  
"Vorschlag: Du verziehst dich wieder von hier und ich kann in Ruhe meinen Job erledigen..."  
"Sorry Buddy. Geht nicht. Ich hab selber nen Job. Und zwar hier." Spike grinste breit und hielt seine Aktenmappe hoch.  
Angel schnappte sich die Mappe und blätterte darin rum. "Hmmm..." Er gab Spike die Mappe zurück. "Viel Spass damit.", fügte er dann überlegen grinsend hinzu.  
Spikes Grinsen verschwand als er die Mappe wieder annahm.  
_Na toll, ich krieg mal wieder die miesesten Job oder was? Na ja, wenigstens sieht meine Frisur besser aus als seine..._  
Angel liess Spike stehen und verliess den Keller wieder.

*****

"Oh. Wes? Du hier? Dachte, du wärst auf *Bücherreise*?" Cordy bemerkte erstaunt den Ex-Wächter, der ins Hotel kam. In seiner Hand hielt er eine grössere Tragtasche. Sie schien gefüllt zu sein.  
"Hi, Cordy. Na ja, der Trip endete früher als erwartet. Längere Story..."  
"Dämon aufgetaucht, Ausstellung zerstört und wertvolle Bücher mitgehen lassen?"  
"Na ja, so lang war sie nun auch wieder nicht..." Er kam zu ihr und stellte die Tasche auf die Theke. "Wie geht's dir so? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Cordy seufzte demonstrativ laut. "Mir würds gut gehen, wenn die beiden Herren Vampire sich nicht dauernd wegen ein bisschen Gel streiten würden..."  
Wes lachte auf. "Was?"  
"Mir platzt irgendwann noch der Kopf, wenn die so weiter machen – dabei hat mein Arzt ausdrücklich gesagt, ich soll wenn möglich Kopfschmerzen vermeiden. Und was tun die beiden? Haben nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu nerven..."  
"Oh." Wes konnte sich trotzdem ein weiteres Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Zwei Vampire, die sich um ihre Frisuren streiten, obwohl sie sich als einzige nicht im Spiegel sehen können, hatte was absolut ironisches an sich.  
Dann nahm Cordy die Geltube, die ihr Angel gegeben hatte, wieder aus dem Versteck unter ihrem Rock hervor. "Na endlich, kann ich die auspacken. Kratzt mir schon die ganze Zeit am Bein rum..."  
"Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte Wes erstaunt, während er die mitgebrachten und geretteten Bücher auspackte.  
"Wofür ein langer Rock nicht alles gut sein kann...", grinste Cordy.  
"Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa...?"  
"Jep. Hab ich. Der einzige Ort, wo Spike NICHT nachforschen würde, ohne sein Leben zu riskieren."  
"Oh. Angel muss Spike ja ganz schön auf dem Kieker haben, wenn er dir sein Gel anvertraut."  
"Und wie er das tut. Ich frag mich, wann die beiden endlich anfangen, sich drum zu prügeln..."  
"Wie lange geht das denn schon so...?"  
"Ein paar Tage.", seufzte Cordy. "'Gib mir endlich die verdammte Tube!' – Such dir selber eine!' – Nein, du hast nämlich meine!'", äffte Cordy die Vampire nach. "So geht das die ganze Zeit."  
"Hört sich nett an. Wenigstens hattest du Unterhaltung...", meinte der Ex-Wächter mit einem sarkastischem Unterton.  
"Yada, yada..."

*****

To be continued. :) 


	3. Haargel Part III

**Tag 6**  
"COOOOOOOOOOOORDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Als Cordy diesen trommelfellzerstörenden Schrei hörte, kippte sie beinahe um mit dem Stuhl. "Gee, Angel! Erschreck mich nicht so...!" Sie rannte hoch in sein Zimmer. "Was ist denn los, dass du so schreist?"  
"DAS!"  
"Oh." Cordy konnte noch knapp einen Grinser unterdrücken als sie Angel sah. Dieser kam nämlich grad aus seinem Bad, die Hände schien er sich an den Kopf zu halten.  
"Ich bring ihn um... Ich bring ihn um..."  
"Wie denn?", stoppte Cordy den aufgebrachten Vampir. "Deine Hände sind am Kopf festgeklebt."  
"Darum! Er den Gel mit Sekundenkleber ausgetauscht, das kleine Aas..."  
"Hey...!" Cordy sah ihn tadelnd an.  
"Was ist? Hilfst du mir jetzt, oder nicht?" Angel sah sie genervt und etwas hilflos an.  
"Aber sicher doch, Honey.", lächelte sie beschwichtigend, um einen weiteren Grinser herunterzuschlucken.  
_Schade, hab ich keinen Foto-Apparat zur Hand!_  
"Au!"  
"Tut's weh?", fragte Cordy schnippisch.  
"Ja! Tut es..."  
"Da siehst du, wohin euer Verhalten führt... Ehrlich gesagt, führt sich jeder 2-Jährige anständiger auf als ihr beide!"  
"AUUUU! Du musst mir nicht gleich die Haare mit ausreissen...!"  
"Als ob ausgerechnet du jemals deine Haare verlieren würdest..."  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ist ja gut! Lös mir einfach die Hände wieder von den Haaren und straf mich nicht weiter als wär ich ein 2-jähriges Kind." 

"Na, wie geht's deiner Frisur, Mr. Ich-geb-keinen-Gel-ab?, grinste Spike breit als er aus seinem Zimmer kam und bei Angel vorbei. Er sah, wie Cordy seine Frisur vorsichtig richtete, während sich Angel ebenso vorsichtig die Hände rieb.  
"Ich sehe, Coma Girl hat deine *Heiligkeit* gerettet." Darauf wurde Spike von beiden mit einem scharfen Blick bedacht.  
_Ich bring ihn um... Ich bring ihn um...!_  
"Angel! Stopp!" Cordy hielt den bereits wieder schnaubenden Vampir zurück. "Bevor ich dich an seine Gurgel springen lasse – was mir ein Vergnügen sein wird – werd den Leim los, sonst klebt ihr aneinander..." Sie sah die beiden Herren an. "Und ich hab auch noch soo meine Prinzipien was *helfen* angeht, verstanden?"  
Angel nickte widerstrebend und verzog sich wieder ins Bad.  
"Gut. Und zu dir..." Cordy sprach Spike an. Wenn du länger hier bleiben willst, _Blondie..._"  
"Blondie?"  
"...dann halt endlich mal deine Klappe und besorg dir THE HELL noch einmal endlich selber eine Geltube und lass *seine* Sachen in Ruhe. Ansonsten kannst du zwischen Pflock und Sonnenlicht wählen..."  
"Sachte, sachte, Lady..."  
"Wir haben uns verstanden?" Cordy sah Spike giftig an.  
Dieser hielt die Klappe. "Yes, Ma'am." Damit verzog sich der Vampir wieder. Auf dem Weg runter in die Halle machte er sich den Vogel.  
_Die hat doch einen Knall weg..._

*****

"Wo gehst du denn hin?"  
"Nach Hause – ich brauch mal Ruhe, euer Gekärre sprengt mir schon wieder den Schädel."  
"Oh. Soll ich mitkommen?"  
"Nein, geht schon, Angel. So lange werd ich die Schmerzen noch aushalten können – ausserdem willst dir ja keinen Sonnenbrand holen.", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern.  
"Oh.", meinte Angel mit einem besorgten Gesicht. Er wollte Cordy ungern alleine nach Hause gehen lassen, besonders nicht in diesem Zustand.  
"Versprich mir eines, Angel, ja?"  
"Was?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Springt euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel. Dieses Hotel ist nicht gross genug, um 2 Vampire zu beherbergen."  
"Ich werds versuchen..."  
Cordy lächelte ein letztes Mal und trat dann hinaus.  
"Ist Cordy nach Hause?", fragte Wes als er Angel an der Tür stehen sah – natürlich im Schatten.  
Der Vampir nickte und drehte sich zum Ex-Wächter um. "Benehmen wir uns wirklich sooo kindisch?", fragte er und kam zu Wes hin.  
"Nun, überlegen wir mal. Du – ein Vampir mit Haartick – und Spike – ebenfalls Vampir mit einem Haartick – plus Gel. Lass mich überlegen..." Wes tat so, als würde er überlegen. "Ich muss Cordy leider recht geben. Sich wegen einer Tube Gel zu streiten ist absolut kindisch. So was hätt ich von dir nicht erwartet..."  
"Aber er hat angefangen..."  
"Angel...!" Wes sah den Vampir tadelnd an.  
"Was?"

*****

Inzwischen war wieder einmal Abend geworden und Angel wartete darauf, dass Jennifer ihm meldete, ob die Geräusche immer noch auftauchten oder ob endlich Ruhe ist. Er war den Abend davor den Geräuschen nachgegangen und hatte einen versteckten Eingang zu einem Nest voller kleiner Dämonen gefunden, die um 10 jedes Mal das Nest verlassen und dabei diesen Höllenkrach zu veranstalten schienen. Die kleinen Biester waren offenbar auch der Grund gewesen, warum sich einige der Mitbewohner so kommen verhalten hatten. Angel überlegte gerade über Cordys Worte vom Nachmittag nach, dass ein 2-Jähriger sich besser benehmen könne als er – ein 250 und was wusste er Jahre alter Vampir. Als das Telefon klingelte, schreckte er richtiggehend hoch aus seinen Gedanken. Es war wie erwartet Jennifer.  
"Keine Geräusche mehr? Gut. Dann wird das ganze wohl nun erledigt sein... - Dann bis morgen."  
Schon legte der Vampir wieder auf.  
"Wer war dran? Deine Freundin?"  
Der schon wieder...  
"Nein, mein Job von gestern.", antwortete Angel trocken.  
"Sag mal, da du schon da bist – und nebenbei das Telefon hüten musst – dir machts nichts aus, dass ich den letzten Gel genommen habe?"  
"Mir reichts!" Angel hatte genug von Spikes ständiger Selbstbedienung an *seinem* Gel. Angel knallte dem überraschten blonden Vampir seine Faust ins Gesicht. Der Getroffene landete hart auf dem Boden. Angel kam im Game-Face hinter der Theke hervor und hinderte Spike daran, aufzustehen. Er hob ihn lieber selber auf und knallte ihn gegen die Wand, wo die Lift-Türen waren. "Es reicht nicht, dass du hier einfach auftauchst und uns so schon damit auf die Nerven gehst – nein, Mr. Ach-ich-bin-ja-so-cool bedient sich auch noch bei mir...!"  
"Darauf war kein Name zu sehen..." Spike befreite sich aus Angels Griff indem er diesen mit den Füssen wegdrückte.  
"Immerhin stand es bei mir im Bad."  
"Ach, das war *deins*?"  
"Du hast es erfasst." Und schon lag Spike wieder am Boden. Angel hat ihn diesmal von hinten erwischt. "Hat lang genug gedauert..."  
"Hey, ich bin nicht blöd..." Spike stand wieder auf.  
"...aber blond."  
"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heissen?" Diesmal landete Angel am Boden, da Spike ihn mit voller Wucht in die Brust getroffen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären es Stiefel gewesen.  
"Nichts." Angel holte Spike ebenfalls von den Beinen.

"Sagt mal, Jungs, WHAT THE HELL wird das jetzt schon wieder??" Cordy kam wieder zum Hotel, nachdem ihre Kopfschmerzen endlich abgeklungen waren. Die beiden Vampire konnte man ja nicht alleine lassen – wie man sehen konnte, nicht für 5 Minuten. "Nein, wartet, lasst mich raten. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht hier um Gel..." Sie kam zu den beiden Streithähnen und zog sie jeweils an den Haaren auseinander.   
"AU!"  
"AU!"  
"So, wer hat diesmal angefangen?" Sie guckte die beiden kindischen Herren ernsthaft an.  
"Er."  
"Nein, er."  
"Wer?"  
"Na, er. Er die Tube geleert.", antwortete Angel.  
"Er hat aber zuerst zugeschlagen..." Spike hielt sich demonstrativ die Backe.  
"Oh... armer Junge.", gab Cordy sarkastisch zurück.  
Die beiden Vampire schmollten – jeder in eine andere Richtung blickend.  
"Na gut. Da ihr beide euer Problem sowieso nicht zu lösen bereit scheint, mach ich das eben. Angel, hol mal eben den Pflock."  
"Was?" Spike sah entsetzt hoch.  
_Die meint das wohl doch nicht etwa ernst??_  
"Mit Vergnügen." Angel ging an Spike vorbei zum Waffenschrank und suchte demonstrativ laut nach einem Pflock. "Ha! Da ist er ja."  
"Gut. Bleib dort stehen.", befahl Cordy. "Du siehst, Spike. Du hattest die Möglichkeit, dein Leben zu retten. Ich denke, Angel wird dich mit Vorliebe in ein Häufchen verwandeln."  
"....heisst das, ich darf der Nervensäge endlich ein Ende bereiten?", grinste Angel fies aus seiner Ecke. "Nachdem er sowieso schon alles nachgemacht hat..."  
"Warte noch.", unterbrach Cordy Angel bei seiner Lamentierung. "Wir wollen ja nicht so herzlos sein, nicht wahr?"  
"WAS? Willst du mir den Spass nehmen?"  
Cordy sah Angel scharf an.  
_Puh. Sie ziehts doch nicht durch..._  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh, Blondie..."  
"WAS? Du willst diesen durchgedrehten Ochsen nicht etwa auf mich loslassen..."  
"Nur allzu gerne, Spi-ke. Nur allzu gerne."  
"Bitte tu's nicht, ja? Ich will noch ein paar Jährchen *leben*, ja?", flehte Spike und fiel vor Cordy auf die Knie.  
"Ich lass ihn nicht am Leben... ich lass ihn nicht am Leben...!"  
"ANGEL!"  
"NA GUT! Er kann am Leben bleiben..."  
"...unter der Bedingung, dass du abhaust!"  
"Noch fast besser..." Angels überlegenes Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
"WAS? Ich hab mich doch hier grade so schön eingelebt... und dann willst du mich rauswerfen? Ich nenne das unfair."  
Cordy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und?"  
"Pffff...." Spike stand auf und verzog sich, um seine Sachen zu holen. Was eigentlich nicht viel mehr war als sein Mantel.  
Angel stand immer noch grinsend beim Waffenschrank.  
"Mit dir hab ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, Baby..."

**END.**


End file.
